Prank during career advice
by Alice The Nymph of The Woods
Summary: A prank has been planned by Fred, George and Lee. Hermione will stop it for sure! Does Hermione stop them, or does something else happen? Written for astronomy assignment of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


**Written for assignment 7 of astronomy (Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.) Pick two prompts: Hermione and Fred**

xxxxxxxxxx

As a prefect, Hermione Granger always thought that it was her job to stop the wrong-doers. This was quiet right. Hermione loved all her duties. Except one. Stopping Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Lee Jordan. But little did she realize that this duty would change her life- one day. And that one day took place shortly after returning Hogwarts.

"I love you Fred!"

"Of course you do!"

"Who knew Fred could come with such a brilliant idea?"

"It is not that brilliant, seriously"

"For me it is!"

Hermione sniffed. A trickster in action. Or perhaps _three_ in action! "I am going to stop them!" Hermione said to herself. She shut her Ancient Ruins book with a bang and waited for the trickster trio to go to bed. She waited for an hour, and she finally got her fruit.

"Get up you idiot!" George said, poking Fred. Yawning, Fred followed George and Lee to bed. And Hermione followed them.

"What time?"

"6:00 pm"

"6:00 pm?!"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Well, because, then the trick or rather prank, will get 4 hours of time. Even McGonagall will not disturb it because she won't be able to see it!"

"You are rather clever mate!"

"I know"

Merlin! Their prank will be inside McGonagall's office! I have to stop them…. But how? Hermione thought to herself. And then an idea struck her. Sighing happily, Hermione went to bed.

Sunshine came through the window. Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Prank….. Trick… McGonagall…. 6:00 pm…. Dinner" Hermione mumbled absently. She had to wait for dinner time. And lucky Hermione, for dinner came early that day!

"Hermione what are you mumbling?"

"Huh?"

Hermione turned to find Harry standing behind her.

"She has been mumbling like this since the morning!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hermione, are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, catching up with them.

"No, I don't need to go to the Hospital wing" Saying that, Hermione ran towards the Great Hall. She quickly pulled her plate towards her and started gulping down food at an alarming rate

"I told you she has gone mad mate"

"Shut up Ron!"

Hermione quickly jumped and hurried to McGonagall's office. All the way Hermione was very cautious. And with the same cautiousness, Hermione approached McGonagall's office. In the office she went and started ransacking it.

"Ransacking a professor's office, eh? Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped and looked behind. A grinning Fred stood there.

"Scared you Hermione?"

"Not scared you idiot! You gave me a heart attack!"

Fred laughed. "Will you tell me what did you do in McGonagall's office?" Hermione demanded her hands on her hip. "Only if you come with me for a walk" Fred said coming in. Hermione thought of possible ways to make Fred spit out the secret. She sighed in defeat and agreed.

Fred took her to the forbidden forest. "Here?" Hermione asked, nervously. "Yep Hermione"

Deeper and deeper they went until Fred stopped and sat on a rock. He motioned Hermione to sit opposite to him. Hermione did as she was told and Fred started talking a solemn way.

"Well, we saw the notice on career advice. We were sure that I would be in McGonagall's office. And we knew that that old toad or pig whichever you like would be there. She would make rude remarks. Damn rude remarks. To give that old toad a punishment, we put a charm in McGonagall's office."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Whenever she would make a rude comment, a message to float in front of Umbridge. It would be WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU DIRTY TOAD! WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP! And…." Fred couldn't help grinning.

Hermione herself started giggling "And?"

"Soap and water would appear and a small charmed toad will wash her mouth with it."

Hermione started laughing but stopped abruptly after hearing a howl.

"Fred… was that… a… a… wolf?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

He did not answer. Another howl and Hermione ran towards Fred and hugged him. "If I die… I'll kill you!" Hermione sobbed. Fred picked her up and made his way outside. Fred where are we?" Hermione asked weakly after some time.

"I – I don't know!"

"I SHALL KILL YOU FR-"

But Fred silenced her with a kiss, in which, Hermione lost herself, not thinking about wolves or death, only about the man kissing her.

xxxxxxxx

I** did not even think about adding romance in it!**


End file.
